


Young Volcanoes

by smoss



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: Instead of joining the NYPD after graduating from law school, Jamie decided to follow a different path than the rest of the family.





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> So depending on how this goes, we shall see if I will move forward.

The SUV's tire slid across the payment as it rounded the corner following several other unmarked SUV as they hit the edge.

The sound of tires sliding across the pavement as brakes were hit was all anyone could hear as doors opened and people dressed in street clothes jumped out of their vehicles wearing jackets that were marked as ‘NCIS.' With weapons drawn, the agents lined up on either side of a wall before tapping each other, and as one, they moved forward to the house. Residents watched from the windows of their townhouse as they watch the display as an agent was covered by two more as they walked toward the park.

As they lined up to breach the door, there was no warning as a snap was heard and one agent was shot through the neck. Chaos descended as agents jumped behind whatever cover they could find to avoid the weapon fire. One agent jumped behind a car as he looked around to find the shooter. This was only his second year assigned to NCISRA New York.

“Agents down, I repeat we have multiple agents down at 114 Vermilyea Ave,” Jamie yelled into his radio as he hid in place.

Those residents in their homes ducked down while also grabbing this cell phone and began to record the shootout. James could hear the bullets as they hit the car he was using. He knew that they were more than one shooter from the way other agents were hiding. Looking over, Jamie saw one of the older agents looking at him while gripping his MK18; Jamie was holding his own SIG Sauer P229R DAK.

Everyone knew that the shots were coming from the roof of the townhouse across the way. Nodding Jamie looked on his other side at another agent. The signal was confirmed, and Jamie held up his hand and counted down from three. Reagan and the other junior agents jumped up while crouched and open fire on the roof. As one, Jamie and his counterpart ejected their empty magazine. This action caused the senior agent to pop out and begin to lay down covering fire. This action allowed more agents to join Jamie as they opened fire on the roofs.

Supervisory Special Agent Prisca Stefanović wants to break something as she stood behind the corner wall. The operation was supposed to be a simple drug bust led by NCIS with agents from DEA and FBI. The group they were going after supposed to be a minor operation, but this was no small operation. Prisca took a risk and peeked around the corner as the agents began to fight back. Taking a deep breath, she released a curse in her parent's language before she joined them.

Jamie took a deep breath as he took aim at the spot that was now under fire. Looking next to him, he nodded at two agents that rushed the door of the townhouse. As they cleared, Jamie and his partner ran behind them. Standing in the foyer, the agents looked at one another before they checked their gear before lining up and slowly moving up the stairs. As the team moved up to the second level, they could hear silence outside.

As the first agent cleared the landing with facing the opposite direction, he hit the floor as the shooter opened fire. Reacting in shock, Jamie pressed himself against the wall, and it was just in time as bullets hit the corner. The agent following Jamie pushed herself against the wall.

“Federal Agents,” Jamie yelled over the gunfire.

That just seemed to make it worse as more gunfire erupted. Jamie had to lean away from the corner as his ears were ringing. He looked over toward the female agent and made the motion for going back downstairs, but she shook her head as more agents joined them on the stairs. One of the senior agents passed up his MK18 and some ammo since he could not move ahead. Glancing at the Close Quarter Battle Receiver (CQBR) for a moment, Jamie rolled his eyes as he holstered his service weapon and grabbed the carbine. Securing the guns in his arms, Jamie took a deep breath and resumed counting in his head. He could feel the sweat on his forehead as he waited and as soon as he heard the thud on the floor, he jumped to the floor and opened fire on the doorway. Using his body, Jamie slid forward on the hardwood floor followed by the several agents as they opened fire. This action allowed them to grab the downed agent and pull him back to the stairs. Jamie sent a worried look to his weapon his weapon as he ducked into another room to change his magazine, two agents with MK18 joined them.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie crouched down and opened fired from a lowered position on the doorway.

Standing outside, Prisca stood beside her vehicle as the street filled up with Emergency Services Unit from New York City Police Department and unmarked from local federal agencies in the area. What had started out as simple was supposed to have been a simple no-knock warrant for a gang that was using fleet week to get drugs onto the ships. Now, it appeared that the gang was more entrenched than anyone thought and they had the firepower to back it up.

It seems that they had converted to one big maze. Several homes were missing their doors as agents moved into them to confront these gang members. Something told her that this was more than just about drugs and NCIS had walked into it.

Inside the first townhouse, Jamie felt relief as several heavily armed agent moved to his floor with two agents coming forward with ballistic shields, this action allowed them to get the wounded agent out of the area. Jamie held his position until he felt a tap on his shoulder; lowering his weapon, he allowed the SWAT agent to take his place. As soon as he came outside, he took a deep breath before looking for his team leader, he spotted Prisca talking to a group of agents and officers.

_I so don’t want to deal with that right now_ , Jamie thought as he walked to his vehicle. He paused as he pasted an alleyway after hearing broken glass being stepped on. His training took over as he aimed his rifle down the alleyway. Several agents and officers near him took up positions along the wall as Jamie moved down the alley followed by three other agents and officers. The tension was high as the law enforcement personnel slowly walked down the trash fill alleyway before they heard the squealing of tires on the next street. Everyone put caution to the side as they ran to the next road to see several vehicles leaving.

Jamie released a huff of anger as he watched the cars turn a corner. They had not had time to lock-down this section when bullets began to fly. Slipping his borrowed rifles’ strap around his shoulder, Jamie walked back down the alley.

Prisca shook her head as she watched her field agent walk out of the alley; turn back to the group of agents and officer surrounding the SUV.

“Alright, we will reconvene at One PP,” Prisca stated as she looked at the around at everyone. This was a Naval Criminal Investigation Service investigation, and she would be damned before she gave up.

“Come on Reagan," Prisca asked as she led the way to their government SUV, "So how about you brief Special Agent in Charge Lim."

Turning to his boss, Jamie raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. Special Agent-in-Charge Luciano Romão Lim was known as a hardass since taking over the Northeast Field Office. He also talked down to those junior agents when they spoke to him. Jamie has experienced that in his second month in the New York City office for the Naval Criminal Investigation.

“Not on your life,” James stated as he took the driver seat.

Entering One Police Plaza, Prisca and Jamie handed over their service weapons and badge as they walked through security before the items were returned to them. Jamie took a moment to look around for a second. Collecting himself, Jamie turned around and followed Prisca to a bank of elevators. Luckily, the two agents were able to get one to themselves.

“You having second thoughts on me, Reagan,” Prisca asked as she leaned against the wall.

Shaking his head, Jamie looked at her, “Who doesn’t, but I am where I belong.”

“Good," Prisca said as they came to their floor.

Exiting the elevator, Jamie came to realize that they were on the fourteenth floor of 1PP. At one level, Jamie was nervous to be in the same room with his father since the man had no idea that Jamie was back in town.

At her desk, Detective First Class Abigail Baker looked up from a report that she needed to review to watch as Jameson Reagan entered the floor. She was shocked to see the youngest son enter the room for a moment before she caught sight of the shield on his belt. She watched as Lieutenant Sidney Gormley, the _defacto_ Chief of Department and the Chief of Detectives walk over toward them. Glancing at her screen, she did not see anything on the Commissioner’s calendar.

“Abby, I need to see him now,” said a somewhat out of breath Garrett Moore as he rushed past her into the office.

* * *

Inside the personal office of the Commissioner of the New York City Police Department, Frank Reagan was looking a budget request when he heard the door to his office open.

“Unless it the end of the world, I don’t have time Garrett,” Frank said as he reread a line.

“You're going to have to make time," Garret said as he took a seat when Lieutenant Sidney Gormley entered the room followed by Detective Baker.

“Did you ask him," Sid as he leaned against the chair.

“No, I just walked in,” Garret replied.

“You have to ask him,” Sid said back.

Frank looked at his two staffers for a second before looked at Baker as she stood near the door. He also noticed that she was standing in such a way, that if anyone knocked on the glass, she could answer it.

“Someone tell me what is going on,” Frank exclaimed at his senior staff as he looked around.

Seeing Sid and Garret look at each other, Abigail released a sigh as she turned to her boss, “Your son is on the floor.”

“Danny?”

“No, sir,” Abigail replied, “Jameson, just walked onto the floor with a fellow agent.”

The obvious reaction was the rising of Frank's eyebrows as he looked at them as he sat up. Internally, Frank was excited and worried to see his youngest as well as some anger since Jamie did not tell him he would be in the city.

“What happen?”

“From what my guys in ESU can tell me, is that NCIS led a no-knock warrant supplement by several other agents," Sid said as he took over, "Our guys were called in when the street became a war-zone."

“Any of ours down?”

“No, sir," Sid replied, "Last time I check, NCIS has at least two agents that are not likely. However, the subjects of this early morning raid are now in the wind. Whoever your son is after, they picked a good spot to disappear. Bureau Chiefs El-Hashem and Mac Naoimhín have informed them that their respective bureaus will provide assistance on the case.”

Frank looked at his team a nodded, “Okay, then that all we can do in this matter since it’s a federal case. We shall provide support as requested, but Sid, keep me in the loop.”


End file.
